משתמש:דניאל עבדו/ארגז חול1
עונה 2 דמויות ראשיות דמויות משניות * Denotes the character had a flashback sequence from his/her point of view either off or on the island in that episode. Totals דמויות ראשיות As of the 98 episodes and 13 mobisodes that have aired: * Matthew Fox/John O'Hara as ג'ק שפרד = 91 episodes, 5 mobisodes * Evangeline Lilly/Skye McCole Bartusiak as Kate Austen = 89 episodes * Josh Holloway/Gordon Hardie as James "Sawyer" Ford = 87 episodes * Jorge Garcia/Caden Waidyatilleka as Hugo "Hurley" Reyes = 86 episodes, 3 mobisodes * Terry O'Quinn/Caleb Steinmeyer/Charles Henry Wyson as John Locke = 82 episodes * Naveen Andrews/Anthony Keyvan as Sayid Jarrah = 80 episodes * Daniel Dae Kim as Jin-Soo Kwon = 74 episodes, 3 mobisodes * Yunjin Kim/Sophie Kim as Sun-Hwa Kwon = 73 episodes, 2 mobisodes * Dominic Monaghan/Jeremy Shada as Charlie Pace = 61 episodes * Emilie de Ravin as Claire Littleton = 59 episodes, 1 mobisode * Harold Perrineau Jr. as Michael Dawson = 47 episodes, 5 mobisodes * Michael Emerson/Sterling Beaumon as Benjamin "Ben" Linus = 45 episodes, 3 mobisodes * Elizabeth Mitchell as Juliet Burke = 40 episodes, 4 mobisodes * Henry Ian Cusick as Desmond Hume = 37 episodes * Malcolm David Kelley as Walter "Walt" Lloyd = 32 episodes * Maggie Grace as Shannon Rutherford = 29 episodes * Ian Somerhalder as Boone Carlyle = 25 episodes * Michelle Rodriguez as Ana Lucia Cortez = 21 episodes * Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Eko = 21 episodes * Cynthia Watros as Elizabeth "Libby" = 19 episodes * Jeremy Davies as Daniel Faraday = 18 episodes * Ken Leung as Miles Straume = 16 episodes * Rebecca Mader as Charlotte Lewis = 16 episodes * Kiele Sanchez as Nikki Fernandez = 7 episodes * Rodrigo Santoro as Paulo = 7 episodes דמויות משניות * Various Actors as Aaron Littleton = 47 episodes * Madison/Pono as Vincent = 39 episodes, 2 mobisodes * Mira Furlan/Melissa Farman as Danielle Rousseau = 26 episodes * Sam Anderson as Bernard Nadler = 21 episodes * L. Scott Caldwell as Rose Nadler = 20 episodes * M.C. Gainey as Tom = 20 episodes * Tania Raymonde/Lehualani Silva as Alex = 18 episodes * John Terry as Christian Shephard = 17 episodes, 2 mobisodes * Nestor Carbonell as Richard Alpert = 17 episodes * Jeff Fahey as Frank Lapidus = 14 episodes * William Mapother/Devon Gearhart as Ethan Rom = 13 episodes, 1 mobisode * Marsha Thomason as Naomi Dorrit = 11 episodes * Alan Dale/Tom Connolly/David S. Lee as Charles Widmore = 11 episodes * Blake Bashoff as Karl = 11 episodes * Kimberley Joseph as Cindy Chandler = 10 episodes * Teddy Wells as Ivan = 10 episodes * François Chau as Dr. Pierre Chang = 10 episodes * Sonya Walger as Penelope Widmore = 10 episodes * Kevin Durand as Martin Keamy = 10 episodes * Dustin Geiger as Matthew = 9 episodes * Fredric Lehne as Edward Mars = 9 episodes * Andrew Divoff as Mikhail Bakunin = 9 episodes * Michael Bowen as Danny Pickett = 8 episodes * Ariston Green as Jason = 7 episodes * Anthony Azizi as Omar = 5 episodes * Kevin Tighe as Anthony Cooper = 5 episodes * Lillian Hurst as Carmen Reyes = 5 episodes * Joah Buley as Luke = 5 episodes * Fionnula Flanagan as Eloise Hawking = 5 episodes * Brett Cullen as Goodwin = 5 episodes * Daniel Roebuck as Leslie Arzt = 5 episodes, 2 mobisodes * Doug Hutchison as Horace Goodspeed = 5 episodes * Zuleikha Robinson as Ilana = 5 episodes * Marc Vann as Ray = 4 episodes * Andrea Gabriel as Nadia = 4 episodes * Byron Chung as Mr. Paik = 4 episodes * Lance Reddick as Matthew Abaddon = 4 episodes * Kim Dickens as ' Cassidy' = 4 episodes * Susan Duerden/Arlene Newman-Van Asperen as ' Carole Littleton' = 4 episodes * Patrick Fischler as Phil = 4 episodes * Jon Gries as Roger Linus = 4 episodes * Saïd Taghmaoui as Caesar = 4 episodes * Reiko Aylesworth as Amy = 3 episodes * Grant Bowler as Captain Gault = 3 episodes * Cheech Marin as David Reyes = 3 episodes * The Monster has appeared in a total of 14 episodes. {| Rules This page contains a brief set of rules regarding the use of the different colours and as to which characters appear and do not appear in the charts. Please click here to view them. See also * Cast changes * Others * Survivors * Recurring Character Appearances Talk:Character appearances#Rules